Tuesday Night Poker
by LauraACullen
Summary: One-Shot "For the Love of Jasper" contest entry. Lifelong friends Jasper, Edward, and Emmett find themselves alone for their weekly poker game, which quickly evolves into something quite unexpected. All Human, Slash, Adult themes.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Tuesday Night Poker**

**Pen name: LauraACullen**

**Existing work: N/A**

**Primary Players: Jasper, Emmett, Edward  
**

**Disclaimer: All Human, Slash, Rated: Mature.**

**All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story is mine and may not be reproduced without my written permission.**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

A/N: This is my first attempt at Slash, which I LOVE to read and hopefully I've done a not-bad job of writing. I just loves me some boys together. hehe

* * *

JPOV

"Alright, fucker, see ya next week then," Emmett joked and then hung up the phone. He turned to look at Edward and I, both perched on bar stools at our newly finished and fully stocked bar in our recently remodeled basement. "Mike's out. 'Food poisoning,'" Emmett whined using air quotes. "Big pussy."

"Yes, Emmett," Edward needled, "I'm sure Mike is puking up his lunch just to ruin your fun."

"Shut it, Edward. Tuesday night poker is sacred. This is man time. Time for manly men to do manly things: poker, beer, porn, sports," he counted off on his fingers. He hesitated for a minute, pointing at his last finger and trying to come up with a fifth manly pursuit, but finally threw his hands up and proclaimed, "Nuff said."

"You want another, babe?" Edward asked me as he slid off the stool and walked around to the refrigerator.

"Sure. Thanks," I replied as I watched the love of my life bend over and reach into the fridge, the muscles in his back rippling within the confines of his tight grey t-shirt. My eyes wandered next to his low-slung dark wash jeans or, more precisely, to the taut ass covered by them. I shifted on my stool as I thought about Edward's beautiful body. Being with him was a dream come true, literally.

Emmett, Edward, and I grew up together, and I was attracted to Edward, who had come out in high school, long before I actually admitted to myself that I liked women _and_ men. That admission hadn't come until we had each gone off to our separate colleges. When we all landed back in Seattle three years ago – Edward and Emmett to work and me to pursue my doctoral in history at UW – I didn't waste a minute reconnecting with them. Edward and I started out as roommates when we moved to the city and within six months were a couple. He liked to tease me that he knew I'd come to my senses.

Edward smirked as he turned to me with the frosty beer. I'd been caught staring. I smiled as I tilted the bottle to my lips and tongued and mouthed the opening suggestively. He cocked an eyebrow and his smile broadened.

In the midst of flirting, I hadn't really registered Emmett's cell phone beeping until he huffed. "Oh, for fuck's sake. Carlisle got caught at the hospital. He's out too."

"And you already knew Eric and Tyler weren't coming, right?" I asked. Emmett nodded as he tossed his cell phone back on the granite bar top. "Then it's just the three of us. We can still play Hold 'Em with three."

"Nuh-uh. No way. There's no fuckin' way I'm playing with you and Edward alone. I might as well just hand over my money now."

I smiled and shrugged as I took another pull from my beer. I couldn't blame him. Edward was a regular card shark. He could read people's tells like he was reading their minds. It was just one of the many things I loved about him.

"Alright then, but can we still order pizza? I'm starving," Edward said.

Two hours later, the remains of a case of beer and three large pizzas sat scattered around our basement. We'd watched the end of last year's World Series of Poker on television and played an hour's worth of Wii, but finally stopped because we were all buzzed enough that our hand-eye coordination was shot.

As we sat around shooting the shit, I couldn't help but admire Emmett's athletic form sprawled out across my couch. Despite one brief moment of experimentation when we were fourteen – a moment that still featured in my masturbation fantasies – Emmett was straight. But that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate his broad shoulders, trim waist, thighs so muscular you could see them through his jeans, and the way his dark hair curled at his neck.

My gaze shifted from Emmett to Edward, who was mouthing his beer bottle in a way that diverted blood directly to my cock. He grinned at me and winked.

"Let's play truth or dare," Edward slurred out of nowhere. When we were teenagers, the game had been one of our pastimes and the root of much of the trouble we'd gotten into. Thanks to truth or dare, the trees of Forks, Washington, had been toilet papered, a large collection of garden gnomes had mysteriously appeared all over the lawn of the high school principal's house, I'd had to dress entirely in pink one day for school, Emmett had streaked across the football field during cheerleading practice, and the scarecrows in an autumn display at the gardening center had all been arranged in suggestive positions. We'd been caught doing such things more than once.

Emmett guffawed as he placed another empty on the coffee table. "Okay. Shit. Why not."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. Emmett and Edward were much more outgoing and daring than me. I had always been more reserved – not shy really, just a little introverted. I didn't make friends as easily, but the ones I had I was fiercely loyal to. I could find contentment in hours of reading or online gaming, but knowing Edward was more of a social butterfly, I'd go clubbing with him when he wanted. I wasn't loud and boisterous, but I could give as good as I got. And I wasn't nearly as comfortable making an ass out of myself as my asinine best friends were, but I did it anyway because, well, that's just what we did sometimes.

Two coin tosses determined that Edward got to go first. I was a little surprised when he looked at Emmett. "Okay, McCarty, truth or dare."

"Truth."

Edward frowned, but replied, "Okay, when and with whom did you last have sex?"

Emmett sat up straighter and rolled his eyes. "Shit, really?" When Edward just stared at him, he continued. "Before coming over here tonight. Her name was Angela – you don't know her. But think sexy secretary."

"Nice," Edward replied. An image sprung to my mind and I shifted in my seat. Edward noticed and winked at me again.

"Okay, my turn," Emmett said. "Edward, truth or dare?"

I relaxed a little, perfectly content for the two of them to pick on each other.

"Dare," he replied with a glint in his eye.

"I dare you to chug a full cup of grog."

Edward groaned. 'Grog' was our name for a concoction of random beer and alcohol noted for tasting horrible and resulting in heinous hangovers.

"Bring it," he declared. The three of us moved to the bar and watched Emmett as he too gleefully began pouring random shots of liquor into a beer mug. My stomach burned just looking at it and I glanced at Edward who smiled and shrugged. Three minutes, later, Edward grimaced and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after slamming the empty mug back onto the bar. "Fuck," he groaned with a shudder.

"Okay, Jasper, your turn," Edward said as we all stood leaning on the bar. "Truth or dare."

"Truth," I replied, not eager to face my own cup of grog with the class I TAed starting at 10 a.m.

He tilted his head towards Emmett. "What's your favorite part of Emmett's body?"

"Shit, Edward," Emmett groaned, but I noticed with embarrassment that Emmett was looking at me.

I glared at Edward. He knew I had a certain appreciation for Emmett's body. I was going to kill him later and he knew it. I glanced at Emmett and huffed as I crossed my arms.

"The truth, Jasper," Edward chimed in.

"His thighs," I replied shortly, "truth or dare, Edward."

Both of them gawked at me. Edward was surprised that I had been _that_ truthful, and his face broke out in a satisfied smile. Emmett, who was completely accepting of our homosexuality and fiercely protective of us when some asshole tried to give us trouble, looked momentarily embarrassed before he stood a little straighter and smirked. "What's not to like?"

I rolled my eyes. "Truth or dare, Edward," I repeated.

"Dare."

I thought for a minute. "Go next door and ask Mrs. Marshall for a cup of sugar."

"Christ, Jasper," he replied as Emmett and I started chuckling.

Mrs. Marshall was the cliché of a cougar: forty-something, husband who worked and traveled too much, fake boobs that created a too-prominent cleavage, and flirted with any male in his twenties. Despite knowing he was gay, she hit on Edward all the time. She had a way of bending over to pick up her morning newspaper or appearing in a bikini in her backyard when Edward was cutting the grass that said she knew she could make him go straight if he just gave her a chance. He went out of his way to avoid her if he could.

Still laughing, we headed upstairs – me after having made a quick detour to the laundry room – and Edward got a measuring cup out of a kitchen cabinet. He started heading for the door when I stopped him. "Wait a second," I said. Before he knew what I was doing, I stripped him of his t-shirt and replaced it with a white wife beater that had shrunk in the dryer. Then I unbuttoned the top button of his jeans and ran my hands through his hair. "There," I murmured. "Sex on a stick. She'll probably cum just seeing you."

Edward glared at me. "I'm so getting you back for this."

"Looking forward to it, babe."

The three of us went outside and Emmett and I hid in the bushes in front of her house like a pair of thirteen year olds while Edward walked barefooted to Mrs. Marshall's front door and rang the bell.

The door opened with a flourish and there stood Mrs. Marshall in a flowing silk robe and a short silk nightgown underneath. "Why, Edward. What a nice surprise. Won't you come in?"

"Uh, well, I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs. Marshall, but I just wanted to see if you had any sugar I could borrow." He shifted his weight from foot to foot as Mrs. Marshall ran her eyes up and down his body.

"I definitely have some sugar for you, Edward. Come on in." She turned away and Edward glanced at us and rolled his eyes before stepping through and shutting the door.

We tried to suppress our laughter as we sprinted stealthily through the yard to her kitchen window where, much to our amusement, Mrs. Marshall was finding every opportunity to touch Edward in as many innocent-seeming ways as she could.

Five minutes later we were all back in our kitchen, Emmett and me doubled over in laughter with tears streaming down our face.

"Laugh it up, bitches," Edward growled as he slammed the sugar-filled measuring cup down on the counter. "I feel like I need a shower now."

We couldn't help it – we laughed harder. Edward stripped off the wife beater and chucked it in the trash can, then redressed in his gray t-shirt. I started having a hard time breathing and clutched my chest. It had to be how drunk we were that made it so funny. But damn if this one wasn't going down in the annals of truth or dare history.

"Come on," Edward groused, "let's go back downstairs. And your turn, Emmett, truth or dare."

"Truth," Emmett called as we all laughed and tripped down the steps.

"Aw, come on, man. What's with all the truths?"

"Truth, Edward. Ask your question and quit yer bitching."

Emmett crashed down into one couch and Edward and I fell into the other side by side.

"Okay. Here's one: why haven't you gone after that blond chick you keep running into at the deli near your office?"

Edward and I smiled at each other and then looked at Emmett, awaiting his answer. He had been drooling over this woman for weeks, but for some reason hadn't made a play.

Emmett ran his hands through his hair and then shrugged. "Fuck, I don't know. I said 'hi' once and she…just…the look she gave me…I…."

"Come on, Emmett, truth," I urged, recalling the way Edward nudged me earlier.

"It's just…she's really damn intimidating."

"Oh my God," Edward exclaimed. "Emmett McCarty's intimidated by a woman? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can find their person when they're kids," he said, highlighting just one of the many ways Edward and I were truly lucky. Edward squeezed my hand. "Okay, um…Jasper…truth or dare?"

"Truth," I replied.

"You two are being pussies," Edward pouted.

"I'll take your dare next time, baby," I said as I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He surprised me by turning his face and capturing my lips with his. He threaded his hand into my hair and held me to him.

"Alright you two. No humpa-humpa for you all if I ain't got none."

"You already had some," Edward murmured as he finished kissing me.

"Okay, Jasper," Emmett pressed on, "have you ever been in a threesome? If so, what were the details?"

I glanced between them. Edward knew the basics of my collegiate experience but neither of us knew all the gory details of our pre-couple sex lives. He looked eager to hear the answer. "Yes, I have. Twice—"

"Fuck. Really?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Once with two girls—"

"Oh my God, Jasper, you are my hero. Now _this_ is what Tuesday night poker's all about. Let's hear it," Emmett said as he sat forward and rubbed his hands.

"There was this girl I had been seeing for a few weeks – Maria – and one night we came home late from a party and stumbled into her dorm room drunk and kissing. I had Maria half undressed before we noticed her roommate laying undressed on her bed. She tried to cover herself up but it was pretty obvious we'd walked in while she was masturbating. One thing sorta led to another. And Maria admitted the two of them did stuff sometimes."

"And?" Emmett prodded.

"And, that's it."

"No fucking way that's it. Details, Jasper, the question asked for details," Emmett argued.

I huffed. "Maria dragged me over to Charlotte's bed and before I even knew it she ripped her cover off and went down on her."

"Oh, man…."

"And then Charlotte grabbed my hand and pulled me to her." I squirmed in my seat, my erection now coming to life as I remembered this night. "She gave me a blow job while Maria ate her and then we had sex and that was it."

"We?"

"Me and Maria. Charlotte…watched. And touched. I wasn't comfortable having sex with anyone else when I was supposed to be with Maria. After that first time, Maria started wanting to do more 'experimenting,' and we finally broke up."

Emmett nodded, completely enthralled. "And the second time?"

"You're not gonna want to hear that one, I don't think."

"Try me."

"It was with two guys."

"Hmm," Emmett replied as he took a swig of a beer from the end table. I noticed Edward shift and I glanced to him, half afraid of his reaction. His eyes were dark with lust and a quick glance down his body told me he was aroused by the conversation. "Why not," Emmett shrugged, "it's the rules, after all."

I tore my eyes away from Edward and was surprised to see that Emmett was serious. I couldn't keep my eyes from surveying his body as he reclined against the leather. All this sex talk was affecting him too. _God, he's as big as I remembered_. I forced myself to look away.

"Okay, well, I'll spare you the gory details and just say this: guys know how to give superior blow jobs."

Edward snarfed on the beer he had been trying to drink and sat up choking and coughing. Emmett laughed and smacked me on the shoulder as he got up to use the bathroom.

Once he recovered, the look in Edward's eyes was predatory and thrilling. But Emmett's return prevented him from acting out whatever thoughts were running through his mind.

"My turn, I guess. Edward? Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going with truth this time. I'm still recovering from the last two dares."

"What happened to Bella's panty drawer when we were sixteen?" Bella was Emmett's little sister, and the focus of much taunting and teasing when we were kids. She and Emmett remained close even though she lived in Arizona now. He didn't look particularly pleased by this turn in the conversation.

Edward looked at me, his face stilled of emotion. "Payback, Jasper. Your turn is coming."

I smiled my best smile and motioned for him to continue.

"Remember that guy James that Bella crushed on all of sophomore year but wouldn't actually talk to or ask out?"

Emmett nodded, still wary.

"Well, he didn't know they were her's, but I emptied most of her panty drawer and decorated the tree outside his bedroom window. We waited outside his house in the morning and saw him when he noticed what was there. He climbed out his window and began pulling them down. His father caught him…oh my God…you should have seen him trying to explain." Edward started laughing, but Emmett didn't seem decided on how to react. Then he started chuckling.

"You are a fuckstick now and you were a fuckstick then, Edward Cullen. Do you know how much she bitched at me about that? For weeks she accused me – _me!_ – of taking her panties. And then she told Mom and I had to convince my _fucking mother_ that it wasn't me. You're never allowed near Bella again, do you hear me?"

Edward and I were laughing hard now, remembering the stupid ass shit we used to do when we were kids. God damn it was fun.

Sex-related questions went around for another two rounds and by the end we were all punch drunk and horny.

"Okay, Emmett, last round, I think. Truth or dare," Edward asked.

"Fuck it. Haven't done one yet. Gimme a dare."

"About fucking time," Edward groaned. "Are you sure?"

There was something in his tone that made me look at Edward. He was clearly up to something. For some reason, it made me even harder than I already was. Of course, just about everything Edward did affected me that way.

"Fuck, yeah, I'm sure. Do your worst. Emmett McCarty has never turned down a dare, and I sure as hell won't start tonight."

I picked up a beer, wondering what Edward would come up with, and put the bottle to my lips. The cool liquid had just poured against my tongue when Edward replied, "I dare you to let Jasper give you a blow job."

The beer came out of my mouth in a surprised spray. No one said anything for a moment. And then I couldn't help myself. "How the fuck is that a dare for Emmett?"

As if it wasn't bad enough that I was drunk and horny and frustrated from hours of Edward teasing me, he damn well knew this had been a fantasy of mine ever since that time when we were fourteen and found one of Emmett's dad's Playboy magazines in their basement. Emmett and I had jerked each other off but he came before I could take it any further.

Quietly, Emmett's voice cut into my thoughts and broke the stare down Edward and I were having. "Yeah, okay. Just head though. And we're not gonna, like, talk about this, after…."

My eyes snapped to Emmett, who was looking at Edward and trying very studiously not to look at me. But after a moment, his gaze drifted my way, and I could see the need on his face.

_Holy fucking shit. This is so not happening! Fucking Edward. God damn did I now have a use for some of those toys he bought a few months back but we hadn't actually gotten up the balls to try out. That boy is going to have a red fucking ass when I'm done with him!_

I was glued to my spot. Torn between embarrassment and desire. If this really happened, it would in fact be living out a fantasy. And having Edward watch was, hell, sexy as fuck. But I just didn't know what to do….

And then Emmett took it out of my hands by standing up, undoing his pants, and pushing them down and stepping out of them. His dick sprung free, thick and long and oozing pre-cum. I swallowed and gaped at him.

"Come on, Jasper, I've been fucking wondering about this since that fucking day in the basement. Come prove that guys are better."

The combination of his shy grin, his accepting words, and his obvious protruding interest all drew me in.

I looked at Edward, who nodded at me with a small smile.

He leaned forward and pulled my shirt off and dropped it to the floor, then kissed my cheek softly and whispered, "Go get him, love. I got him worked up just for you."

I pulled back and stared at him. Sure enough, the now smug smile on his face said that Edward had hoped things would turn out this way, maybe even planned it, to the extent possible. I didn't know whether to kiss him or deck him.

I looked over to see Emmett strip off his polo shirt and the glorious sight of his naked body, cut and rippling with muscle, completely fucking did me in.

I slipped off the leather sofa and crawled on my hands and knees until I was between his thighs. I felt too dizzy to attempt walking, a combination of the alcohol and the moment. I heard Edward slide the coffee table out of the way but was too fixated on Emmett's hard length to pay much attention otherwise. I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and my too-long blond bangs and his eyes were full of nervous anticipation.

I decided the best approach was simply to dive right in before one of the three of us regained our fucking minds.

I licked up his length, feeling the contour of the thick veins against my tongue. He sucked in a breath but otherwise made no noise. Eager to elicit more of a response, I plumbed my tongue into his slit and sucked at the pre-cum greedily, and he threw his head back. Better, but still not enough. I licked at him enough to coat him with moisture and then I engulfed his swollen length in my mouth. I had nearly no gag reflex at all – something of which I was quite proud in moments like these – and was able to take a good bit of him into my throat.

"Oh my fuck!" Emmett choked out.

Grinning inwardly, I stroked my tongue against him and swallowed several times, knowing he'd feel the movement of my throat muscles around his head.

Amazingly, I'd taken most of his length inside of me. There was just enough room between my lips and the base of his cock to tighten my hand around him. I gripped him hard and sucked harder as I drew my head back.

I heard Emmett's hands grab at the leather. I really wanted them in my hair. It seemed like he was specifically trying to restrain himself from doing that. But I wasn't having it. If I was doing this, I was getting the full-on fantasy, wherein Emmett fucked my face and took great unrestrained pleasure in doing so. I reached out with my free hand and grabbed his big fucking paw and dragged it to my head.

The minute his fingers fisted in the thick hair at the back of my head I groaned in satisfaction.

I sucked that cock like it might be the last one I'd ever get. The first time I felt his balls tighten, I released him with a pop and lowered my head to lick and suck at his sack, giving him time to calm down. He groaned at the loss of my mouth but obviously enjoyed the attention I devoted to his balls. When he squeezed those thick fucking thighs around my shoulders, I moaned and sucked him back into my mouth.

"Fuck, Jasper!" he cried out.

Out of nowhere, I felt Edward's hands stroking my back and sides. The feeling of two pair of hands on my body was thrilling, intoxicating. My own cock was now so hard that the pressure created by my button-down jeans was becoming painful. But it was so hard to care given everything else that was going on.

"Doesn't he have a hot fucking mouth, Emmett?"

"Fucking insane," Emmett groaned.

"Don't you cum until I tell you to, Emmett, do you fucking hear me?"

"Yeahyeahyeah," he murmured.

"I can't watch you two like this and not have some. Can you handle that, Emmett?"

"Whatever…fuck, Jasper," he rasped.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward murmured as his hands reached underneath my stomach and undid my jeans.

I moaned and sucked harder and lifted my hips a little to help Edward work my jeans down. A cry garbled out around Emmett's thick length as Edward roughly grasped my cock and gave it a few tight, fast strokes. I could feel how my pre-cum had already coated my dick with natural lubrication.

I felt Edward's bare body lean down over my back. He whispered hotly in my ear, "I'm making this whole fucking fantasy come true for you tonight, Jasper. Do you want that?"

I moaned my assent but it wasn't enough for Edward, who pulled my hair to raise my mouth up off of Emmett.

"Do you want that?" he repeated.

"Yes, Edward. Yes," I hissed.

I groaned as Emmett grabbed my head with both hands now and guided me back down to his slick cock. I braced my hands on the edge of the couch on the outside of his thighs, which raised my upper body weight up off him a little, allowing him to fully guide the pace and depth of movement. As Edward fumbled behind me, Emmett lifted his hips up off the couch and fucked my face quick and deep.

I moaned at the sensation and chanced a glance up at him. Whereas earlier I'd noticed his eyes were tightly closed, now he was avidly watching his cock disappear into my glistening lips. He jammed himself all the way inside me, testing my lack of a gag reflex as his head completely sealed off my throat.

"You _are_ the fucking best, Jasper," he said in a raw scrape of a voice. I swallowed around him in response and he bit out a 'fuck.'

Just then I felt one of Edward's long fingers, slick with lubrication, work its way into my anus. I groaned and pushed back and I thought I heard him chuckle softly. Then I was sure I had when he murmured, "so fucking eager." Before long, Edward was working three fingers in and out of me, preparing me for his cock, which in comparison to Emmett's was a little shorter but definitely thicker. I wiggled my hips at the feeling of Edward's fingers and Emmett's dick gliding into me at the same time.

I screamed when I felt a sharp little tap against my balls. "Don't you fucking cum until I tell you to either, Jasper Hale. Both of you are living out a fantasy right now you've had for the past fucking decade. Thanks to me. You damn well better listen to me in return."

Emmett and I groaned at the same time.

I felt Edward circle his head against my opening, and then he carefully pushed forward. He stroked my back with one hand as he always did, offering comfort against the strain anal sex caused when your body first accepted and then got used to the intrusion.

_Christ how he fucking stretches me._ It dazzled me every fucking time.

As my muscles visibly relaxed, Edward gripped both of my hips in his hands and thrust into me. He was rough and demanding, the impact of his body making it more difficult to brace myself adequately in my current position. As I adjusted, Emmett loosened his grip on my head. I threaded one arm around his waist and raised the other one up and braced it against his shoulder. Better able to withstand his pounding now, Edward fucked me with abandon, his thick cock mercilessly stroking my prostate over and over.

And then I felt a sensation on my thumb, the one braced against Emmett's muscled shoulder. On an upward suck of his cock, I glanced up and found Emmett licking and nipping at the pad of my thumb. His cock cut off a strangled moan as I plunged my mouth down around him. I felt his breath exhale sharply against the wet skin on my thumb. Intrigued by his action, I lifted my thumb just slightly, making it a little easier for him to get to. And was fucking thrilled to feel his lips wrap around it, to feel his teeth dragging along the skin there, and to feel the suction of his mouth.

I started whimpering, my groin now burning with the need to cum.

Edward understood my sounds and leaned forward against my back. With one hand he gripped my shoulder, which he used for leverage to continue pounding into me. With his other hand he reached underneath me and grabbed my swollen cock in his still-lubricated hand.

I cried out around Emmett's saliva-covered length and he groaned in a way that said he was hanging on by a very thin thread. His hands tightened in my hair as he hurried my movements and bit down on my thumb.

I pulled my arm from under Emmett's body and reached under myself, gathering some extra lubrication that was running down my thighs.

Emmett needed just a little taste of how fucking good this felt.

With my shoulders I pushed at his thighs, encouraging him to loosen up the death grip with which he'd been embracing me. His wider position opened him up to me and I began massaging his perineum. He sucked in a breath and panted against the wet skin on my hand.

And then I thought, _fuck it_, and slid my lubricated middle finger into his virgin ass until I found his prostate. Emmett's eyes flew open and he groaned. He looked down at me, half unsure but crazy dazed with lust.

Edward realized what I was doing and bit my shoulder, then said, "You are evil, baby." Then, louder, he finally gave his permission. "Cum, Emmett. Cum down Jasper's pretty little throat." His grip tightened on my shoulder and then he groaned against my back. "You too, baby. I want to feel you milking my cock before I fill your tight fucking ass."

Straining to hold off my orgasm, I began curling my finger towards Emmett's front against the little round gland that I knew would heighten his pleasure and give me more to swallow.

Apparently new to the intensity of that sensation, Emmett let go almost immediately. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled as thick streams of cum shot against the back of my throat. His grip in my hair was so tight it was burning my scalp, but it felt so fucking good and anyway I was too busy trying to keep up with his cum to worry about it.

"That's it, baby," Edward rasped, "drink it all down. It's just for you."

The combination of Emmett's release and Edward's words and Edward's gloriously punishing thrusts into my body sent me nuclear and I screamed out as I continued to swallow around Emmett's still-hard cock. Edward's hand pumped me through my orgasm and it felt like it lasted for-fucking-ever.

Emmett groaned as I continued to suck at him even as he finally started to soften, but I simply couldn't be without something in my mouth with an orgasm this forceful shattering my body. I felt his hands on my shoulders, holding me as I shuddered in the cradle of his lap, and melted at the accepting gesture. Of course, I had just given him the best fucking blow job of his life. I imagine that would have made him feel a little affectionate towards me, even if we hadn't been best fucking friends our whole lives.

Me and Emmett now spent, Edward continued to pound into me, the force of which caused my neck and collar bone to rock into Emmett's groin. We both groaned at the sensation, but I knew Edward's frantic pace meant he was just about to lose control.

Seeking greater leverage around my body, Edward tightened his grip on my shoulder and with the hand that had been stroking me he reached up past my shoulder and past my face. I was fascinated when his hand settled around Emmett's hip in a tight grip and Emmett covered it with his own, holding it there.

Holding onto my shoulder and Emmett's pelvis, Edward drilled himself into me a half-dozen more times before screaming out a "Fuck, Jasper! Fuck!" and filling my well-used ass with spurt after spurt of streaming hot cum.

A minute passed, and then two, and none of us moved. The room was filled with the sound of labored breathing and breathy shudders. I was suddenly exhausted beyond imagination, the result of the downing effect of the alcohol with the absolute draining my body had just experienced from perhaps the most intense orgasm of my whole life.

Edward pulled away from me first, but not before leaning down and pressing a series of kisses between my shoulder blades.

His weight off of me, I pushed up and chanced a look at Emmett, hoping like hell things wouldn't go from awesome to awkward in two point five seconds. I was pleasantly surprised to find him looking down at me with this big lazy satisfied grin on his face.

"Thanks man," was all he said. I leaned forward and kissed his soft cock and winked at him. He rolled his eyes with that smile still on his face and playfully shoved me away as he reached for his shirt.

We were all stumbling around after our clothes like we were boneless and delirious. Which we pretty much were.

A quick conversation ended with Emmett agreeing to crash in our guest room rather than chancing driving home in his state. Edward and I somehow made it to our own room without causing any major damage.

We fell into bed, too weary to bother with showering. Besides, despite the events of the past hour, another thought had come to my mind.

I pulled Edward's back into my chest and curled myself around him. "Thank you, you son of a bitch," I murmured against his neck.

He chuckled. "Gee, that's some thanks for making one of your biggest fantasies come true."

"You're right, baby, that wasn't appropriately thankful. Maybe this is better?" I asked as I pressed my somehow-erect-again cock in between his muscled ass cheeks.

"Fuck, Jasper," he groaned as I slipped into him. I went slowly as I had only lubed him with saliva, but soon I was buried to the hilt and found a satisfying pace. I reached around him and pushed his hand away from his cock, wanting to be the one to provide all the pleasure this time.

I panted through the following words, pleading for him to feel what he meant to me: "That was one of the most intense experiences of my entire life, Edward. Thank you for being so secure with us that you could give that to me. But I just couldn't let the night end without getting myself inside you, because I couldn't allow even the smallest doubt in your mind…even the smallest thought that you weren't enough. I would die if your head hit this pillow without complete assurance that you are fucking everything to me."

He whimpered and turned his head until our lips collided. I devoured him in a kiss and plunged my tongue into his mouth, stroking and exploring as his tongue gave back in kind.

We finally pulled away, gasping for breath, still rocking against each other as I pumped Edward's weeping cock.

"I just want to give you everything, Jasper. I want to meet your every need. I want to fulfill your every fantasy. And I am secure enough to bring someone else into us sometimes to do so, because I feel your love and devotion so completely. It's almost like you can project your emotions into me. I feel literally warmed by them. I just want to give you everything."

"You do, Edward. You always have. I don't need anything that's not right here in my arms." I squeezed myself around him.

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm coming," he whimpered, and I felt his cock pulse within my fist's tight grip. "I love you, baby. So much."

Wrapping both of my arms around his chest, I hunched my body around him and thrust into him in a quick frenetic pace. "Love you…too…Edward…_God_," I groaned as I stilled and poured my release into him.

I pulled out of him and he turned and curled himself into my chest. I stroked his thick bronze hair and he threaded an arm across me and tucked his fingers under my back.

Eight hours later, we woke up in the same exact position.

The morning was a frantic rush because we'd both overslept. We barely had time for any conversation in between showering, dressing, choking down some breakfast, and packing up our things for the day. Emmett had already left – his job as a mechanical engineer started bright and early at eight a.m., and he'd been long gone for a while by the time we got our late asses downstairs. He simply left a note on the kitchen counter – "Don't forget about Mulligan's tomorrow night" – that reminded us of our date with a pool table.

I ran downstairs to the laundry room, frowning as something on the wall at the top of the steps seemed different. But I was distracted and late and in desperate need of a clean dress shirt.

When I went to run back upstairs, I burst out laughing. Edward appeared at the top of the steps a moment later with an amused 'what the fuck's so funny' expression on his face. I urged him down with a wave of my hand and pointed to the wall above the staircase.

Edward's eyebrows flew up as he took in what hung there.

Emmett had apparently been up a lot earlier than he needed to be. Because there, hanging on the wall, was a professionally done sign – apparently made using some of Edward's architectural drawing boards and the graphic design software on his computer.

It simply read, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Realizing I had indeed seen something on my way down, I ran up the stairs and, sure enough, a second sign adorned the high wall above the top of the staircase. It said, "Welcome to Vegas."

I sat down and laughed some more, so hard in fact that I started crying and was only making a gasping sound. I was imagining how we were going to explain these signs to the rest of the guys the next time we hosted Tuesday night poker. Edward chuckled and cuffed the back of my head, but his face was filled with humor and love and relief. All was obviously cool with the big guy.

I wiped my eyes and stood up, taking a last glance at the sign as I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

And in that moment, I knew without a doubt that I had it all: true love, a partner to share my life with, loyal and accepting friends, and the career I'd always wanted (well…I was just a dissertation away from that…but I was on the right track). And even though last night had been wonderful…amazing even…okay, it was beyond my wildest imagination, I didn't _need_ to play out my fantasies, because I was already living the dream.

* * *

Woohoo! Please review! And don't forget to vote! **(Thank you, thank you! Tuesday Night Poker made it into the final! Today through the 23rd is the final round of voting! Please vote if you liked!)**

Please go here to vote: http: //www . fanfiction . net/~fortheloveofjasper (remove spaces in address)

**Final Round: Monday, October 19 – Friday, October 23**

This round will have 10 entries: the top 5 from each of the first two rounds. We may adjust this number if there are ties coming out of Rounds 1 or 2. Voters will be able to select 2 choices.

**Winners announced: Sunday, October 25**

We will announce both Open Voting and Judges' Selection winners this day.


End file.
